


Love Begets Love

by kurage_hime



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Shmi Skywalker Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Some questions about family history can be hard, but sometimes the answers are worth it.





	Love Begets Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



_Were you raped?_

She’d wondered it about her mother after learning the truth of her father, and since she first met Shmi Skywalker years ago, she’s wanted to ask her grandmother the same question. Violence begets violence; it would help explain Darth Vader’s cruel legacy.

Shmi answers her question without her having to ask. “You father was conceived in love, Leia, as were you and your brother. As was your son. Love begets love. Have faith that Ben will return to the light.”

It’s been a long time since Leia’s allowed herself to cry. Shmi cradles her through her tears.


End file.
